A Halloween Night to remember
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: This is a night the Wizarding World never forgot. This story is decicated to my dad.


The Halloween night to remember  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:The characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. This story is mine though it is based on the Harry Potter books.Please dont copy my story. Thank you.  
(C)2000  
  
A/N: I know what you are thinking. Another James and Lily death scene one? This one means alot because I have had a parent die. I decicated this story to him and for not anyone have to go through a horrid ordeal like losing your parents.  
  
To JSB  
1953-1995  
I love you Daddy....  
  
The wind lurked around the corners evily on the night of all Hallow's eve in Godric's Hollow. Many residents resided there, not knowing that people in their town were in danger. Three people in this village were. Their name you ask? Potter. James and Lily Potter and their son Harry. James and Lily Potter had to hide from someone known to the Wizarding World as You-Know-Who. Everyone knew his name though too scared to say it. The name was Lord Voldemort...  
  
  
"Dinner!" called Lily, her voice muffled a wonderful aroma that fulled Jame's nose.  
  
James went to pick up his one year old son Harry. As James picked him up, Harry hit James in the nose very hard and it hurt. Harry gripped James' nose and wouldn't let go. James wasn't really able to breathe and finally pulled Harry off. James only beamed at his son.  
  
"You keep a grip like that Harry, and you could be an excellent quidditch player like your old man!"  
  
Harry giggled as if he liked the idea. James finally made it to the kitchen and sat down. His mouth watered at the site of all the wonderful looking food. He sat down and Lily got Harry into his highchair. Lily smiled.  
  
"Reminds of you of Hogwarts' Halloween Feast doesn't it?" she said putting food into everyones' plate.  
  
"Yes, Lily it does. Remember our 7th year and the Halloween feast?"  
  
"How could I forget? You finally told me you liked me then!"said Lily turning a bit red.  
  
James looked at Lily's green eyes and kissed her very passionatly. Lily smiled and began to eat. In the mind of 1 year old Harry Potter, he knew he had everything that a 1 year old ever wanted. He started to "eat" his food the way he knew how. Throwing it. By the end of Dinner, Lily, James, and Harry were covered in food. As Lily cleared the dishes, she looked at the paper.  
  
"Dear me. Harold Bones was killed in a fight with death eaters. Apparently he had infomation the death eaters wanted. When he wouldn't give any infomation, They killed him." said Lily with a shaken voice.  
  
"Well we have people who we can trust. Like Remus, Sirius, and Peter."  
  
Lily bit her lip as if very concerned.  
  
"I still think we should have kept Sirius as our secret keeper. I think he is much more trustowrthy and smarter then Peter."  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"I trust Peter. He wouldn't ever do anything to us. Lily, don't worry. Let's just finish these dishes and have a nice time tonight while Harry is asleep."  
  
Lily nodded and finished the dishes. She put Harry to bed and felt something was wrong. At that same moment, James felt like something wasn't right. James just shook it off figuring he was just a bit jumpy. It had been a whole week since the charm had been performed and so far nothing. He went to Lily and sat down with her by the fire. It was quiet for about 10 minutes and then James heard a noise. He went into the next room and in a split second he came running back.  
  
"James what is it?" Lily asked.  
  
James panted and grabbed Harry.   
  
"It's Him isn't but how you don't think?"  
  
James looked at her and Harry.  
  
"Go I'll hold him off. Now Lily!" said James as a door was bashed down.  
  
James spun around. It was Him. It was Lord Voldemort. He laughed at James who was ready with his wand at hand. Voldemort pointed his wand at James.  
  
"Accio!" he yelled amd the wand came to Voldemort's hand.   
  
James looked in horror but stood proud. Voldemort yelled another curse.  
James felt hot knives cutting his body and he twitched on the floor. Voldemprt laughed as James got up stumbly.  
  
"Ah James Potter. You have two choices. Join me and have power over the whole wizarding world. Or, die for that mudblood lover Albus Dumbledore!"   
  
James stood up proud. He looked at the ceiling and then into Voldemort's cold eyes. He didn't need to think. The answer fowed out his mouth as though Dumbledore was there holding his shoulder.  
  
"I would die for Dumbledore then be on your side!"  
  
Voldemort grinned evily and raised his wand.  
  
"You and the rest of the heir will die for your foolishness. Avada Kedarva!"  
  
There was a flash of green light and with his thoughts that Lily and Harry will survive, he hit the floor and thought no more.  
  
  
Lily hid in the bushes in the backyard. She held Harry tight and didn't look into the house because she didn't want to know what was happening. She could feel tears running down her face as if she knew that James was gone. Just then, she heard crunching in the leaves. Lily hid her face and Harry under the leaves. After a minute the leaves were opened and a hideous face was there. He smiled evily.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
Lily stood up quickly and held Harry close to her heart. Harry could hear his mum's heart beating too fast that even he knew it.  
  
"Stand aside girl."  
  
"No! Not Harry! Please take me! have Mercy!"  
  
"So be it! Avada Kedarva!"  
  
Lily Potter held Harry tight and hit the ground with no more thought. Harry looked up as a strange looking man pulled his mum's body and looked at him. The man raised his wand.  
  
"Stupid girl. She bought you 2 minutes to stay alive. Now Goodbye Harry. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry saw green light and felt a burn in his forehead. He heard a scream and the big scary man disappeared. Harry looked around and thought,   
  
"Where's mummy and daddy?"  
  
A/N: I am crying right now because in some ways I felt like Harry when I lost my dad. I hope you enjoy this. 


End file.
